horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster (Feast)
The '''Feast monsters '''are creatures that appear in the action horror film Feast. Including it's sequels. Appearance The monsters are bulky and muscular. About the size of a large human. They are a fleshy color with blood all over their body from their killings. They have a large head with thick strands of hair on the top-back side of their head which look like porcupine quills except they're not. They have a large mouth which have about 26 long, thick, sharp teeth, and eyes which look like empty eye-sockets, but their eyes are in there. They have nostrils which look like what skulls have, and ears. Away from the face, they have a thick chest which sticks out, and their collar bone is sticking out. On their back they have tufts of hair going down their back. They have three thick fingers on each hand with sharp nails, two blunt toe nails on each foot, and genitals. Behavior The monsters are predatory carnivores and tend to hunt in packs. They tend to hump a lot. They even mate with any animal of any species and spawn a hybrid. They eat meat and are suspected to drink blood and water to survive and fuel their fast metabolism that makes them always starving carnivores. History Their history is unknown. But they started attacking when the humans attacked them. As the people fight together in order to survive, the monsters also pulled together, evading traps and plans the group had put together. One by one the beasts slaughtered their victims and soon tore down one of the walls in the bar and entered inside, reducing the numbers greatly as the humans threw everything they had against them. As dawn crept over the desert bar, the final beast was killed off, but this attack set a whole invasion in movement. Dozens of the creatures moved onward and attacked a small town. With not even the armed forces able to contend with the frenzied beasts, it was everyman for himself. Small groups formed and hid. An all-girl biker gang rolled into town and got trapped in the battle as the beasts raided the town. Hauled up inside a local key store, they tried to think up plan after plan of a way to get inside, not an easy task with a vile meth head locked inside refusing them entry After several were killed, they tried one final plan: catapulting one of themselves over onto the roof to unlock it with one of the keys they had made. The plan didn’t work and the midget was smashed on the ground and the beasts hastily tore him to shreds. It was now the final battle, or thought to be, as tons of the creatures managed to get onto the roof they were trapped on. The monsters were forced back by a storm of gun shots. The survivors managed to find themselves in the streets, trying to escape the creatures time and time again. Once entering the sewers, the beasts continued to chase and rip whomever they could get their claws on apart. Once the last four survivors got back to the surface, and the Biker Queen, now decomposing due to the green goo, took one of the dead creatures on a bike and activated its monster alarm, a new threat fell on the town. A giant robot’s foot came down, crushing Secrets and Lightning under its metallic heal right before the old man’s eyes. The link between the beasts remains unknown. Category:Monsters Category:Feast